legends_fortunefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:QueenArasene/How do: Character Page
Hello and welcome to the first guide which will helpfully explain how to create your character page on this wiki. If you want this guide compiled as a gallery of comprehensive images, skip ahead to the "Gallery" section. Let's get straight into it. Getting Started The first thing you want to be doing is to actually create a page. This can be done from anywhere on the wiki (except when you're already in an editing screen) by using the button in the wiki's top right-hand corner labeled 'contribute'. Clicking this button activates a drop-down menu, in which you simply find the option "Add a page". Well done! You've taken the first important step. First steps Having chosen to add a page, you will be confronted with a screen which asks you to fill in the name of your page- this, of course, will be your character's name (Please restrict yourself to one or two names, and no titles for the page name). After this, you are asked to choose if you want to start on a blank page or a default layout. Choose whichever you fancy more; this guide will explain the basics regardless of the option picked. Once all of this is done, click the button on your opened menu that says "Add a Page", and bam! You've created your very own character page. Now to fill it out. Adding Content Adding content is truly the most magical part of a character page's creation, and without question the one that requires the most inspiration and creativity from each individual. On this wiki, we have taken the liberty of suggesting a layout for your page by means of the Example Character. Said page is also a very helpful resource if you need inspiration for what to write in each of the suggested sections of your character page. At the very beginning of your page, you should ideally add an infobox and a paragraph or two that describe the character in a very general fashion. This will give readers a better idea of who they are about to learn more of and serves as a nice introduction. Beyond that, the section headers of your article should go as follows: Biography Childhood Adolescence Important Events Adulthood Present Day (Name of the Rp that the character is in) Appearance Facial Bodily Personality Abilities Trivia Sources You can easily transfer this series of headers (and subheaders) by copying this text above into your edit screen and changing the type to 'Header 2' via the dropdown menu at the top of your edit screen. These will act as markers and create a navigation menu once you publish the page. And that is it! Once you have filled out this form to your liking, your character page is essentially complete. If you have trouble using the wiki's editor, check out the guide How to: Wiki edit. Notes - All bio information that is extremely important or effect the history of the established history, please alert a mod so we can update our world history. An Example: Killing the first emperor. If you are referencing a past role-play, an important date or time, please reference it explicitly. - Appearance may change with progression of storyline, refer to dates and role-play names to reference a change in time. - Abilities must be explicit and you must explain where the power is from. Gallery HowTo1.png|Select "contribute" and go to "Add a page" HowTo2.png|Add in your character's name and create the page! HowTo3.png|The page should look like this before you fill in your first content HowTo13.png|Comprehensive step-by-step for adding the sections Category:Blog posts Category:Guides